


Everything is Not What it Seems

by StarseekerJedi



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Brainwashing, Ezra Bridger Needs a Hug, F/M, Fake Character Death, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kanan Jarrus also needs a hug, Kanan is alive..., Space family, Takes place a year post S4, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarseekerJedi/pseuds/StarseekerJedi
Summary: Kanan Jarrus didn't die in the explosion but his fate might be so much worse than that. AU of Jedi Knight and post season 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm really into writing at the moment for some reason so here's another story...but it's a little angsty...or maybe a lot...but I promise it will have a happy ending...

Everything was hurting to Kanan...He couldn't comprehend how he was even still alive. The flames should've...made sure that survival was not a possibility. He tried to sit up but his limbs weren't cooperating with him. He winced in pain as he looked down to see his left hand was gone. His teal eyes widened slightly that was another thing he noticed... his eyesight was back restored by the force somehow someway but Kanan was broken out of his thoughts when he heard the door open.

"Ah Kanan Jarrus finally, awake, are we?" The man said with a cruel chuckle sending shivers up and down Kanan's spine.

The person was dark robed but sounded familiar but Kanan couldn't really place where he has heard it before but his signature was a clear indication that this person was most defiantly a Sith. He couldn't force words out of his dry throat for a couple seconds.

"Who...are...you?" He managed a bit of coldness clung to the Jedi knight's words. He wanted to know if his crew was alright that was all he cared about at the moment but he needed to find out who the kriff was holding him captive here.

"Don't recognize me? Oh, I'm a bit disappointed..." He said stepping more into the light.

Kanan froze up when he finally did clenching his working hand slightly but that made him wince because of the burns covering his hands probably from the burns that covered them.

"Emperor Papaltine..." he said harshly.

This man was the one that caused everything from his master's death to Ezra being orphaned and that made Kanan's feelings towards the man, very clear. He was still trying to find out why exactly the man even saved him from the flames.

"Very good...as I understand you are the master of Ezra Bridger...he rejected my offer... I will give the same one to you..." The emperor began.

"I will not bargain with you..." Kanan said. The man would've spat right in his face if he wasn't cuffed at the moment and his neck held still with a massive metal collar that prevented Kanan from moving his neck too much either direction.

The Emperor crackled again. "So much like your apprentice...he died bravely you should be proud" he mocked.

Kanan knew that the man was trying to make him angry...to imbalance him. The Jedi knew that he was probably lying through his teeth and even now he could still sense his padawan's signature...even if it was faint...It was almost certain that some kind of force restrainer was in his veins at the moment. It wasn't anything new. It happened the first time he was captured.

"You're lying..." The man said glaring at the emperor with his now seeing eyes.

It was at this point Kanan wished he could be blind again. Sickly yellow eyes were glaring at him and he could tell that the Emperor's teeth were rotting. He has never seen so much dark side corruption on someone before...it was almost disturbing.

"Oh, am I?" The emperor said pulling out a tattered piece of cloth...that belonged to Ezra's jacket. He could tell cause of its obnoxious orange color. Kanan's blood froze...no no... no...this couldn't be true...He tried to calm himself the best he could. He couldn't let the Emperor see any weakness.

"No words Jedi?" The Emperor mocked as Kanan glared at him again clenching his fists but releasing it quickly. Using a Jedi calming technique that his master had taught him.

"What's the blasted point of this?" Kanan demanded after a few moments as dark laughter filled the room again.

"Just showing that defiance is pointless...serve me...give in it will be less painful..." The Emperor chuckled.

"Never...I'll never give into you..."Kanan said. He wouldn't betray his friends no matter what happened to him. He had to protect Hera...and Ezra if he was even alive which Kanan was confident he was the kid was always tough to keep down and was one of the strongest people that Kanan has ever known.

"So be it...but you will serve me if you want to or not...Caleb Dume..." The sith said before Kanan could even answer a sharp pain went through him.

Kanan Jarrus screamed.

\---

Ezra Bridger woke up with a start. A pain going through his head as he did so. He didn't know what or how but something horrible just happened.  
"Everything alright Cyar'ika?" Sabine said who was laying right next to him as Ezra managed a small nod.  
"Yeah I'm fine...just need to catch my breath..."Ezra said but this was far from the truth. He needed to find out what had happened...somehow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra Bridger is not pleased that the rebels are sending him on a mission...

Ezra Bridger was not happy. Rebel command had the brilliant idea of sending him on a mission on the anniversary of his master's death. The Padawan wanted to reject this with every bone in his body but one look from Hera calmed him down in a heartbeat. He owed it to her and Kanan to keep serving the rebellion anyway he could possibly could no matter how much it tore at Ezra's heart to do so. He barely acknowledged Sabine who was just behind him getting ready for the mission herself.

"Your hair is getting long... maybe it's time for a haircut?" She suggested looking at Ezra's now shoulder length hair. The man knew fully well that it was getting long but he felt like it was his way of honoring his master and everything he has done for him. The man shook his head slightly.

"No... actually, I'm thinking about growing it out" Ezra said. He did carefully pull his hair back in a ponytail with a spare piece of leather as Sabine smiled softly hugging him slightly from behind.

"He would be so proud of you," she said kissing his cheek lightly after saying this as Ezra lowered his head in a reluctant nod.

"I sure hope so..." He said. Sometimes he doubted that Kanan would be proud of the person he was becoming. Ezra was simply a Padawan without a teacher now and he couldn't seem to look towards anyone for the guidance he needed. Even after a year; it still stung.

"Now we better get going...can't keep Zeb waiting or he'll be pounding at our door...again" Sabine chuckled. Ezra couldn't help but laugh at this as he put his jacket on adjusting it around his shoulders lightly. Gesturing to his girlfriend to lead the way which she did.

Ezra followed her down the long hallways of the rebellion base. They really did update the base on Yavin quite a bit since their arrival here which was a blessing to say the least. It was a miracle to say the least that no imperial probe had come to scout this place.

The ghost sat in all its glory at the end of the landing platform. It still worked well despite the damage it has gone through Hera made sure of that but left it in Ezra's care when she was not around doing general stuff. That kind of worried Ezra a bit... Hera throwing herself into work was never a really good sign.

Not that Ezra could really blame her...this year had been rough on all of them. Ezra tried to avoid everyone in the first few weeks in some sort of self-imposed isolation. Sabine managed to get him out of it...eventually but it still took months for Ezra to go back to his normal self.

"Hey! Will you two love birds hurry up?" Zeb yelled from the ship making Ezra chuckle and shake his head at this.

"We're coming sheesh! I swear you have gotten less patient" Ezra joked back blowing some blueish hair out of his eyes.

His stubborn bangs refused to be pulled back like the rest of his hair was which was really nothing new to Ezra admittedly. His hair always looked like a loth bat decided to make a nest in it or that's what Zeb always said. He was pretty sure the Lasat was just teasing.

The lasat in question just snorted in amusement as both Mandalorian and Jedi entered the ghost. Ezra liked always headed straight into the cockpit wanting to get this over with as soon as possible. He could hear Sabine and Zeb talking a few feet away.

"How is the kid doing?" The alien began as Ezra sighed looking back before Sabine could even begin to answer.

"Just wanting to get this mission over with as soon as possible," he said shaking his head. Taking off in a blink of an eye. He has gotten better at piloting with extra time to kill and nothing else to do. He could see why Hera did it so often...it did make him feel free and did help get his mind off...other things.

"So, what is the mission again?" Zeb asked from behind him making Ezra rub his forehead slightly. Wishing one of the soldiers would bother to give Zeb a briefing.

"More kyber crystal shipments are headed off Lothal...we have to stop them before they do..." Ezra explained rather bluntly. He didn't mean to be rude but this whole situation rubbed him wrong for one reason or another and a familiar signature was constantly nagging him in the back of his head but he chose to ignore it.

Zeb nodded. "Then this should be pretty simple," he said with a small grin.

"Somehow I doubt that...missions rarely go right for us, "Ezra said with a small chuckle running a hand through his blueish hair. The rest of the ride went by pretty effortlessly thank the force. Ezra did land a reasonable distance away stepping off; Sabine and Zeb not far behind.

He made his way through the town trying to ignore how different his home looked like when he was a child. They seemed to have cracked down even harder after Ezra and the crew fled the system. Imps always seemed to do that when they were scared...that was something that always seemed to line up with the Imperials.

When someone threatened their power, they cracked down... hard. Punishing everyone for a small group of people's actions. The Empire honestly a lot of the time created their own enemies. Ezra was instantly snapped out of his thoughts when he saw the objective.

"I'll cause a distraction...you two grab the shipment," he said to the others but this plan was doomed from the start when Ezra heard two boots hit the floor turning to see an inquisitor...clothed in all black with a mask covering half of his face...this reminded Ezra of...

Kanan.

Ezra banished this thought imdiadently igniting his saber just as the inquisitor ignited his.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dume" and Ezra meet for the first time

Ezra could barely keep up with this inquisitor...he almost seemed to know Ezra's next move before he could even made it. He did not know how even as he clenched his teeth trying to keep in the saber lock. Sabine and Zeb needed to get out of here...Ezra knew that much; he couldn't risk anything happening to them...

"Get out of here!" He yelled to them narrowly blocking the next blow as Sabine shook her head wildly. "No... we're not leaving you Ezra..." She objected. The inquisitor turned his attention to the Mandalorian throwing his saber at her.

"No!" Ezra yelled out managing to stop the saber half a centimeter from Sabine.

"I can't hold...it... much longer... please...I'll be right behind you..." Ezra breathed to them but before Sabine could even object Zeb picked her up rushing to the shuttle both the shipment and her in his grip before she disappeared from view she yelled something...

His name

But it sounded like a warning...more than anything. He had been so concentrated on protecting Sabine and Zeb that he hasn't noticed the inquisitor sneak up behind him until a sharp pain filled Ezra's head and before he could even blink he was on his knees... with a bleeding wound in his head. He faintly wondered how the inquisitor managed this and couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of the inquisitor just throwing a rock at him or something.

"You are beaten Jedi...give up..." The inquisitor said...again something familiar...that voice...maybe it was just the head trauma but he could've sworn that he has heard it before.

'Ezra...you have never been like anyone else' Those words echoed in his head

Ezra shook his head. His master was dead...no way he could be alive or become this. Ezra tried to gain something close to his composure.

"You don't know...Rebels very well...we never give up" Ezra said using the force to push the man back as he got unsteadily on his feet trying to ward off the nausea that had come with this action.

"So be it...you're lucky my master ordered you alive" the man said rushing at Ezra who could barely stand on his own two feet.

Amazingly he managed to block the blow just before it met his skin. Ezra didn't really know how this happened admittedly but thank the force it did. He managed to block a few more blows before the inquisitor apparently thought that he was done humoring Ezra and threw up into a wall putting a single hand in front of Ezra's face and saying one word:

"Sleep"

Ezra's dazed brain couldn't help but comply with that command.  
\-----

The boy was different... the Inquisitor...Dume...he reminded himself. He didn't know what happened to his memories really...it was like reaching through a thick fog. This boy...man...brought something back. Something was familiar about the determined blue eyes and blueish black hair but Dume shook his head.

It was useless trying to grasp at these memories he has already tried several times and has failed many times in the process and it only seemed to get his master angry...and Dume didn't want to get punished agian.

He carefully picked up the man surprised by how light he was... a part of Dume did want to fix that...but he ignored that urge. Wondering why the force was he so protective of this young man that he has barely met a few moments ago.

He made his way to the ship still carrying the young man who did not stir one bit during the whole thing...which was mildly surprising to the man honestly.

He has read Bridger's portfolio and it said that he had grown up on the streets and he doubted the kid survived that long by being a light sleeper.

Dume eventually made it to his ship laying the boy down on one of the benches, cuffing his hands together before heading towards the star destroyer. He was really unsure why his master was so, interested in this boy. Dume knew it was probably something to do with the boy basically causing the rebellion Lothal by his little message nearly 3 years ago.

The boy stirred a bit opening blue eyes before glaring straight at Dume. The inquisitor's mask was off so his full face was showing. He wasn't expecting the boy's eyes to go wide with shock and to freeze up. Dume tilted his head curiously at this reaction. Wondering if the boy. Somehow knew him but Dume refused to get his hopes up.

"Something wrong Boy?" He asked a bit of coldness clinging to his words as Ezra shook his head back and forth.

"No... I saw you...die...This has to be a trick..." The Jedi said voice clearly trembling. This was all too confusing for the inquisitor to wrap his head around.

"What do you mean?" Dume asked a bit harshly again. Tears started to go down the boy's face.

"Oh....Kanan...what did they do to you...?"The boy... Ezra said.

The name did sound somewhat...familiar...he had to admit...flashes of a teenager with a bright smile and a green Twi'lek...he couldn't grasp her name...even when he tried his hardest...but he knew one thing that she was beautiful.

'This could all be a trap' Dume reminded himself looking towards the boy in front of him.

"Who's Kanan?" Dume finally asked after a few seconds.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra has a 'pleasant' conversation with the Emperor but there's a bright side to everything...

His master...was alive Ezra still couldn't believe that sentence even as he was lead down the star destroyer's long hallways pushed by Kanan or Dume he called himself now...Every cell in Ezra's body wanted to punch the person who had done this. They took Kanan away...from him, from Hera, from the crew, and Jacen...his little nephew that he loved and swore to protect...that never got to meet his father before Kanan supposedly died.  
"Kanan you have to believe me..." Ezra started again ignoring the uncomfortable throbbing that was in the back of his head.  
His old master just glared at him paying no attention to his words.   
"That's not my name," the man said firmly as Ezra shook his head wildly.  
"No...it is...please...you have to remember me...if not me remember Hera...she's waiting for you back on the ghost Kanan and she misses you..." Ezra said firmly.  
His master seemed to hesitate and hope fluttered in Ezra's heart for the first time since he has learned that his master didn't remember a thing. This was progress...  
Dume snapped out of it what seemed like to Ezra hours later and pushed him ahead instead. But even now Ezra refused to give up on his master...somewhere deep-down Ezra knew that his master...the man who taught Ezra everything he knew about being a Jedi was alive...and someway somehow...Ezra would bring him home.  
He was eventually shoved into a cell his wrists locked to an interrogation table. He did try to struggle but it seemed no use...The clamps seemed literally fused into Ezra's wrists when he they had clamped down he did hear a faint smell of something burning and pain did spike through him right when they locked down.  
Ezra did manage to hold back an agonized scream that threatened to leave his throat refusing to show any type of pain in front of the troopers or his former master. He barely acknowledged the door opening as a man in a black cloak entered...Ezra recognized him instantly and the mere sight of him made Ezra want to throw up whatever was left in his stomach.  
"Sidious" he growled out trying lurch forward in an effort to punch that smug grin off of the Emperor's ugly face. He didn't deserve Kanan's loyalty.  
The Emperor just crackled at Ezra's attempts coming up as he put a hand on Ezra's chin forcing him to look down at the old sith lord.  
"Ezra Bridger...I see you have met my new apprentice...he was defiant at first but I managed to turn him to my way of thinking" the man crackled making Ezra lurch forward once again sneer on his face.  
"He isn't yours! "Ezra snapped ignoring the pain that flared in his wrists every time he even moved. Dume was standing quietly in the corner not even making a move which made the pain in Ezra's heart worse. He always relied on Kanan to protect him now he was simply a pawn to this evil man.  
"I would beg to differ..." the emperor said but before Ezra could even manage a snappy comeback electricity went through him making the young man scream out in pain.  
"Now you will tell me where the rebellion is...." The emperor said. Ezra tried to catch his breath once again. His and Kanan's eyes met for the first time...there was sympathy in them which wasn't what Ezra expected out of him at all.  
'Please,' he begged with his eyes...not begging for his sake but for his master's. He couldn't stand the thought of letting Papaltine continue to keep on controlling Kanan like this...no one deserved this fate.  
Kanan or 'Dume' just looked away not meeting his gaze but Ezra could tell that the old Kanan was struggling to break free even now. This made Ezra smile even though the pain was still fresh in his body.   
He didn't even acknowledge that he screamed as the Emperor continued to torture him.

\----  
Dume felt tears go down his cheeks as the man screamed he didn't know why...but this was painful to watch...he wanted nothing more than for them to stop...not wanting to hear that terrible sound again.  
Every scream sent chills down his spine. He wanted to rush forward and stop this horrible thing. Torture never bothered Dume much before but right now...it made Dume want to throw up everything he has ever eaten. It was decided.... then and there.  
He needed to get his master to stop.  
"Master, do you mind if you let me give it a shot?" He asked hoping for the force that he didn't sense the fact he was lying. The last punishment was still fresh in Dume's mind and he didn't want to go through that again but something told him that this man; Ezra was worth the risk.  
His master smirked before nodding. "Go ahead apprentice," he said before leaving the room as Dume released a breath he has been holding in since the session even started.  
The man did stiffen in fear at his approach but Dume tried to send comforting waves towards Ezra as he approached.   
"My master is going to be back soon but.... you need to explain something to me...why do I care so much about you? Someone, I barely know?" Dume said.  
Ezra sucked in a breath. Dume could tell he was already hurting in more ways than one but despite this, the young man did force himself to speak.  
"Because I'm no stranger...You were a Jedi and you trained me..." He said.  
"That's impossible" Dume scoffed shaking his head lightly brown hair falling loose from its usual ponytail.  
The man looked up at him with pleading blue eyes and the force wasn't denying what the young man was saying in the least....in fact it almost seemed to be confirming it.   
"Please...it's the truth and you know it..." Ezra said as more images went through Dume's head. Training Ezra in the cargo bay...his first kiss with Hera....that was her name...Hera...the beautiful Twe'lik that he always saw in his dreams...  
More flashes this time with emotions he felt when each moment happened. Tears started to well at Dum...Kanan's eyes as this happened. He looked back at Ezra...everything came up all at once...excitement...to see that the emperor was lying about his padawan's demise...shame for letting the Emperor control him...and relief...all combined together in some weird combination.   
"Ezra? I'm so sorry...."Kanan said. Ezra just smiled back brightly at him forgiveness coming from their bond...It was a weird sensation to have it back in use again.  
"Welcome back Kanan"


	5. Chapter 5

Getting his former Padawan out of here was no easy task...Kanan knew this but he had to try. He waited until the middle of night cycle making sure, his mas...The Emperor...the monster was not Kanan's master not now not ever again. He carefully opened Ezra's cell walking in cringing when he saw the wounds that where inflicted down.

Anger swelled in Kanan's chest but he swallowed it down for now. This was no time to be getting angry. He needed to get Ezra out of here...back to Hera...and Sabine and the others. His heart still ached even when thinking about Hera. He shook his head out of his thoughts as he walked over to Ezra just to see he was unconscious.

"Ezra...wake up...we have to go" Kanan said giving his shoulder a light shake. It took a few moments but Ezra blinked open his eyes-well eye...his right eye was swollen closed he guessed it was from the beatings that Kanan couldn't stop because of the Emperor's presence.

"Kanan? thank the force..." Ezra said weakly before pausing. "For a second...I thought yesterday was...A dream..." He finished as Kanan unlocked his restraints making the boy fall forward. Kanan managed to catch him before he hit the ground. Burns where surrounding his wrists from the restraints literally fusing to Ezra's wrists. Making Kanan cringe even more...he couldn't believe he let...this happen to his padawan...someone he had sworn to protect since taking him on.

"C'mon Ezra...let's get you out of here..." Kanan said to him as he supported his former apprentice. Keeping a slow pace knowing that Imperial torture couldn't have been very kind to Ezra. The closest docking bay was across the ship and this was going to be...difficult knowing that the Emperor was still around. He hoped to the force that he could at least get Ezra out of here...the kid didn't deserve to die like this...

Ezra stumbled lightly but Kanan managed to steady him lightly. "Easy there Ezra...we're almost there...just a bit longer..." He whispered to the man. He couldn't help but notice how his padawan has changed...his blueish hair was tied back in a pony tail much like his own...he still wore a orange t-shirt under a brown jacket...he could barely comprehend how much his padawan has grown since that street rat that they had picken up on Lothal and therte was a certain pride that swell in his chest just thinking about this.

Blue eyes met his in one movement. "Kanan...you have...to leave...without...me..." He managed before coughing up a storm as Kanan shook his head wildly at that...he was not leaving his...son...here with that monster not now not ever.

"Like Hell I am... I'm not leaving you Ezra" Kanan said shaking his head as he tightened his hold on his padawan.

"But...he's...close Kanan...and I can't lose...you again..."Ezra managed...his padawan sounded so very weak and it tugged at Kanan's heart strings just to hear this.

"You won't Ezra...I promise..."Kanan said holding the young man closer to his chest as they made it to the docking bay...very few guards which Kanan was very grateful for that fact relaxing lightly what he wasn't expecting was to barely dodge lightening that came right towards them.

Kanan froze up the moment he saw the black cloaked man wanting to do anything to protect Ezra from this horrible man that stole his memories. He didn't want Ezra to suffer the same thing.

"Think it was going to be that easy Apprentice?" The Emperor mocked as Kanan's eyes hardened at this.

"I'm not your 'apprentice'...I never was never will be" Kanan spat. He just wanted to get home with Ezra...no more leaving people behind like had happened so many times before.

"Think you're lying to yourself...but perhaps your 'padawan' would make a better one" the Emperor said as Kanan shook his head.

"You will not touch him again" Kanan said holding his wounded 'son' closer to himself as Ezra looked up at him with blue eyes.

"I'm sorry Kanan..." He whispered as he force pushed him back into the shuttle using the force to set it on auto pilot towards...Yavin.

"NO EZRA!" He yelled out as the last thing he saw was Ezra standing determinedly in front of the Emperor...before the metal door slammed shut. Kanan put his hand on the metal as a tear went down his cheek. Kanan knew where he learned this from...himself.

"I'll come back for you I promise..." Kanan said sitting down...he could only hope that nobody shot at him once he got to the rebellion...after all he has been gone for a year

\---

"Mama..." A little voice caught General Hera Syndulla's attention managing a small smile as she picked up her one-year old son. He looked so much like his father his nose...and skin tone as well as his eyes.

 

"Hey little one you're up early" she said kissing the baby's forehead gently. This little baby only giggled joyfully at this making Hera's smile wider. Another similarity that her late husband and her son had shared. Jacen in Tweliki meant 'Healer' and in this case it was so true.

That's when a man in an officer uniform came rushing in. "General...Imperial shuttle...just landed...the person aboard claims to be Kanan Jarrus" he said as Hera couldn't help but clench her fists. How dare someone go around claiming his name?

"I'll be right out there" she said...she planned to be off today and there was no way she could call a baby sitter at this short of notice so Hera decided to bring Jacen with her(reluctantly). She made her way to the docking bay only to see a man standing with two Rebel soldiers by his side.

Hera's heart jumped up into her throat when the man looked up...It was him...everything from the scar to bright teal eyes...to the large timid smile he was giving her at the moment...Her body shook as she stayed frozen by the docking room door...that was until the man spoke.

"Hera..." He said without even thinking she rushed into his arms with a sob burying her head in his shoulder and ignoring the absolute confusion Kanan must be in because of the little green haired child in her arms.


End file.
